power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gentenju Sentai Monsteger
Gentenju Sentai Monsteger (原点獣戦隊モンスタジャー) is the mid-2019 anime and live action hybrid series as well the crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. This season has lighter and comedic tone which added from Power Rangers Unchɐined. Plot Characters Monstegers Kojurangers Allies * Ultraman Geed - An mentor of Aiji Nakaoka Joo who taking care for her after the three Nobles reset World Re-carnation Project. * Ultraman Belial (Good) * Clair Igami - * Beerus - An former God's Destroyer before he was killed and turned into CharakCapsules by Lust. The past-present Beerus was still alive due to her future-present Beerus was killled. * Misumi Nagisa - * Stinger - * Double Dee - * Hibiki Tachibana - * Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker/VRAINS - Yusaku is the future son of future Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Leona West who become a girl that was made from Xenos' cells and LINK VRAINS identity called Playmaker and get a partner named Ai. His deck is Cyberse with his signature ace called Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon. He dislikes Beerus whenever he destroys things. He was shortly become friend of Aiji Nakaoka. Yusaku merged with Aiji to become VRAINS. * Ai * Shoichi Kusanagi - * Aoi Zaizen (Samuel Nakaoka the Second)/Blue Angel - She is the Charisma Duelist and Yusaku's classmate. She was infected by the Hanoi's card before she was passed out in comatose state. She was woke up by Aiji and Playmaker by using Recovery Data only finds out that she was Samuel Nakaoka the Second by possessing her while his original body was still existed somewhere. Her deck is Trickstar and signature ace monster is Trickstar Holly Angel. * Fjorm - The best ally of Aiji Nakaoka Joo who used Queen of the Aesirs Deck. Her signature ace monster is the Dragonqueen called Blizzarda Dragonqueen Aesira. * Go Onizuka - He is the Charisma Duelist who was unbeatable duelist before Shunnosuke won the duel. His deck is Gouki and signature ace monster is Gouki The Great Orge. He become the Bounty Hunter and his signature card is Dinowrestler T-Rex Wrester. * Sentry Gard - He is the robotic knight-like security who tries to banning Aiji for messing up. However, as in the episode 5, he was shown to be kindhearted when Aiji save him from Blue Angel's rampage before his seemingly fall into the Data Storm. * Boruto Uzumaki - * Sarada Uchiha - * Mitsuki - * Sumire Kakei - The Reiganko Holder that she possessing Nue's summoning powers. She held the Servant Dragonqueen known as Varios Dragonqueen Haz. Ignises *Flame *Aqua *Earth *Windy SOL Technologies Members *King - *Queen - The rival and a friend of Aiji Nakaoka Joo in the past. *Bishop - Members *Bounter Hunters **Kengo Beshou/Blood Shepard -> Blood Gaoh Villains Lightning Faction *Lightning *Bohman Darkgialo * Khaos the Transcendent Lifeform (Deceased) - The one of the female main antagonist. * Priestess ** Isk (Lust the Fallen Messiah) - The one of the female main antagonist who responsiable for killed her parents, making her an nightmarish enemy. She collects every DNA on every one of them. She creates generals in order to advance her goal. She holds the dark version of Koju Riser which allows to fuse monsters into her own Koju Fusionary Monsters. She also has a Duel Disk. * Koju Fusionary Monsters *# Apollo Geist Supernova (empowered by Lust) *# Beliacium Baron (Ultraman Belial: Kaiser Belial and Kaizer Baron Fusionary) *# Nemesis Gomora (Nemesis Early State and EX Gomora Fusionary) *# Tyrant Baron (Tyrant Perfect State and Lord Baron Fusionary) * Other villains ** Scorpio (Deceased) ** Ikagen (Deceased) ** Mardakko Hanoi and Faust (Blood Clan) * Ryoken Kogami/Revolver * Spectre * Faust ** Nightin Rogue (reformed) ** Evolt/Blood Stalk/Kamen Rider Evol (reformed) Arsenals Transformation devices *Handle Claw Capsu: Koju Riser **Aiji's Fusion Risers ***Fusionary Rangers ****SingulerBarcoder (Singular Rider S & Decade Fusionary) ****DarkfireScanner (Dark Rouge & OOO Fusionary) ****Perfect Match Weapons *KojuBuster **Burstglasslasher **Clear Bang Gun **Black Magirod Multi-use devices *Charak Capsules Mechas Main Combinations Kojuranger Main Combinations *Zenshinka Gattai KozyuDaiKaioKing **Choshinka Gattai HaOhSoraTenKuTachyDaiKing ***Shinka Gattai SoraTenKuTachyDaiKing ****Shinka Gattai SoraTenKuKing *****Shinka Gattai KozyuKing◆ ◆ ◆ (Main mecha for the three Kojurangers) ******Shinka Ryukoju Beryu-Rex◆ (Koju combination of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus and Maga-Orochi) ******Kouka Koju Zora-Dosyn◆ (Koju combination of Zora and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon) ******Tsumemahou Koju Magicias◆ (Koju combination of Rapx and Dark Magician Girl) *****Shinka Gattai SoraTenKu ❖ ❖ ❖ (secondary mecha for the three Kojurangers) ******Mushi Koju Kabutos❖ (Koju combination of Kabuto Origami and Beetron-1 Beetletop) ******Mizuka Koju MogeDrill❖ (Koju combination of Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and GoGoDrill) ******Ginga Koju Wyverma❖ (Koju combination of Red-Eyes Wyvern and Assault Wyvern) *****Shinka Gattai TachyDaiOh (main mecha for KojuMask) ******Numbers Koju Tachyon ******Juken Koju Wolfer ******Sympho Koju Chrisky *****Choshinka Gattai ExhydraHaOh (main mecha for KojuAmor) ******Baku System Hydranoid ******Zyuoh System WorldRhinos ******Monsu System VickyFairy *****Yusaku-Okami/Shinka Henkei Yusaku-no-OKaiOh (third mecha for KojuRed) Monsteger Main Combinations *Genshinka Gattai Monsretsu-JoOh **Human Roid Diodati (for KojuRed/MonsolRed) **Human Komori Millarc (for MonsolViole) **Human Doubetsu Ellsa (for MonsolViole) **Armabeast Blazzword (for both Aiji and Ayano) **Armabeast Blizzhield (for both Aiji and Ayano) Auxiliary Combinations Episodes Season 1 (Oma Zi-O and Ai's Rebellion) #Surprise! Ai is the Enemy?! #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Apocalypse, The Faithful Oma Zi-O!! (Swartz is defeated and end of Zi-O journey) #??? #??? #Soulburner's Burning Decisions, The Salamangreat Dragonqueen! #??? #??? #??? #Yusaku's New Decisions, Aiji's Passions! Season 2 (Symphogear XV and Yami Kaiba) Season 3 (Light and Darkness) Season 4 (Yusaku's Final Decisions) Special/Movies *Kojuranger The FINALE MOVIE GENESIS (Set after event of both seasons) Trivia *It was the first season that has a sequel. Category:Series